vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Summary The grandson of Will A. Zeppeli. He is a blond, suave ladies' man, as well as a skilled Ripple user. He was taught by Lisa Lisa and currently lives in Italy. He is rather cool and collected, especially compared to Joseph, with whom he is grudgingly paired to fight the Pillar Men. But over time, Joseph starts to grow on him so much he is able to understand his strange thought pattern. When Caesar was young his father suddenly left with no explanation. Because of this Caesar grew up hating his father thinking he was out living a new life. One day when Caesar spots him walking he trails him with the intention of killing him. Caesar spots a jewel not knowing that it was the activation of Wham's trap and his father pushes him out of the way, sacrificing himself for Caesar. This leads to Caesar going ahead of the rest of the group to fight Wham, where he meets the ultimate fate, but not before doing his fair share of damage and ripping off Wham's lip piercing, sending it in a Ripple bubble for Joseph before his body is crushed by a rock. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 2: Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Hamon/Ripple Discipline Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, and agility, skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat, enhanced jumping, high precision, expert Hamon/ripple user, which can increase his power and attack range, and form Hamon/Ripple Bubbles which have cutting abilities Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Joseph who should be considerably above both Part 1 Dio and Tarkus in power, the latter did collapse a large cliff. Seriously injured Wammu.) Speed: Supersonic+ movement speed, FTL+ reactions/attack speed (able to avoid a laser from Red Stone of Aja, Nearly matched Wammu in a duel) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ '(survived a direct Holy Sandstorm from Wammu, though he later died from his wounds and injuries later afterwards) 'Stamina: Large (Succeeded in completing his Hamon/Ripple training, can survive for a few days without food, and taking high amount of physical punishment and still getting up to continue fighting, even managing to produce a Hamon/Ripple after losing huge amounts of blood.) Range: Several meters via Hamon/Ripple Bubbles, although he can channel his Hamon/Ripple energy through almost any material Standard Equipment: His gloves, which are loaded with a special soap-like substance Intelligence: High tactical prowess and strategist (not good as Joseph Joestar) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hamon:' The hamon, or ripple, is a ki - like power that can be trained in the body by the use of proper breathing techniques. It's a form of energy that can be used in many different ways, such as delivering electricity - like shocks, enhancing physical strength, cutting through things like a sharp blade, creating light, etc. The energy is similar in composition to sunlight, so it is especially effective against vampires and other such creatures. Caesar inherited Hamon abilities from his grandfather, Will A. Zepelli, having been trained under Lisa Lisa, Caesar is able to efficiently use the ripple in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the ripple on the fingertips, and much like Joseph can channel the ripple through objects, such as a weapon, food, or even living beings. *'''-Repel:' Caesar is able to use the ripple as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield. During his the Pillar Test, he was able to deflect a high pressured oil jet and then use the same technique to force Esidisi out of Suzie Q's body. '-Hamon/Ripple Bubbles:' The base for most of his attacks relies on his gloves, which are loaded with a special soap-like substance. Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at anytime and fuse them with the ripple to create deadly projectiles. *'-Bubble Launcher (シャボンランチャー Shabon Ranchā?):' Signature Attack. Caesar fires out a barrage of bubbles from his gloves, each coated in the ripple. This increases the density of the bubbles and are able to hit objects with a greater impact. When hit by the barrage, Joseph was completely blown away. *'-Bubble Barrier (シャボバリア Shabon Baria?):' Sometimes used in conjunction with Bubble Launcher, Caesar only uses one bubble coated with the ripple. The difference is that instead of multiple being used as a barrage,The bubble absorbs the enemy into it to immobilize them. *'-Bubble Cutter (シャボンカッター Shabon Kattā?):' Based off his grandfather, Will Zeppeli's technique, Caesar further reinforces his bubble launcher, and creates bubbles with the ability to slice. Unlike his original attack, the bubbles spin at high speed and use centrifugal force, but are able to stay intact due to the Ripple. This causes them to form shapes much like saucers with a small blade-like ring surrounding each bubble. These bubbles move at a higher velocity and have a higher tractability, allowing Caesar to fire them in any direction with ease. *'-Bubble Cutter Gliding (シャボンカッターグライディン Shabon Kattā Guraidin?):' A more versatile version of Bubble Cutter, Caesar sacrifices the quantity of the attack and focuses on effectiveness. By launching a few bubbles, Caesar is able to aim them much like homing projectiles. They are able to go around objects and have a higher chance of hitting the opponent. *'-Bubble Lenses (シャボンレンズ Shabon Renzu?):' The bubbles have the ability to refract light and focus them into beams, much like a magnifying glass. After launching them, the bubbles become stationary and any light source passing through will cause a domino effect, connecting the bubbles together and eventually shooting multiple beams at their target. Gallery Caesar_Anthonio_Zeppeli_Anime.jpg | Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, as he appears in the anime. Caesar_Anthonio_Zeppeli_All_Star_Battle.jpg | Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, as he appears in All-Star Battle. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Hamon Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists